1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer film, a transparent laminate, an electrostatic capacitance-type input device, and an image display device. Specifically, the present invention relates to a transfer film which can be used to form transparent laminates which have favorable transparent electrode pattern-masking properties and allow color unevenness only to a small extent and has photolithographic properties, a transparent laminate which has favorable transparent electrode pattern-masking properties and allows color unevenness only to a small extent, an electrostatic capacitance-type input device including this transparent laminate, and an image display device comprising this electrostatic capacitance-type input device as a constituent element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electronic devices such as mobile phones, car navigations, personal computers, ticket vending machines, and bank terminals, there are electronic devices in which a liquid crystal display device having a touch panel-type input device is provided and desired commands can be input by touching images and the like displayed on the liquid crystal display devices with a finger, a stylus, or the like.
As the above-described input device (touch panel), there are resistance film-type input devices, electrostatic capacitance-type input devices, and the like.
The electrostatic capacitance-type input devices have an advantage that a translucent conductive film needs to be formed only on one substrate. As such electrostatic capacitance-type input devices, for example, there are input devices in which electrode patterns are extended in mutually intersecting directions and input locations are detected by detecting changes in the electrostatic capacitance between electrodes caused in a case in which the input devices are touched by a finger or the like (for examples, refer to JP2010-86684A, JP2010-152809A, and JP2010-257492A).
Furthermore, JP2014-010814A discloses a transparent laminate including, in the plane, a region in which a transparent substrate, a first transparent film having a refractive index of 1.6 to 1.78 and a thickness of 55 to 110 nm, a transparent electrode pattern, and a second transparent film having a refractive index of 1.6 to 1.78 and a thickness of 55 to 110 nm are laminated in this order in order to prevent transparent electrode patterns in the electrostatic capacitance-type input devices described in JP2010-86684A, JP2010-152809A, and JP2010-257492A from being observed.
As methods for forming transparent films as described in JP2014-010814A, a variety of methods are known. JP2014-010814A describes a method in which metal oxides are sputtered or a method in which curable transparent resin layers formed on a temporary support are transferred onto a substrate. JP2014-010814A describes that, in a case in which an opening portion for installing a pressure-sensitive (not a change in electrostatic capacitance but a press-type mechanical mechanism) switch is formed on a part of a front plate (a surface that is directly touched by a finger), the use of a transfer film during the formation of a transparent resin layer does not cause the leakage or protrusion of resist components through the opening portion, eliminate the necessity for a step of removing leaked or protruded portions, and enhances production efficiency.
JP2014-108541A discloses a transfer film including a temporary support, a first curable transparent resin layer, and a second transparent resin layer disposed adjacent to the first curable transparent resin layer in this order, in which the refractive index of the second transparent resin layer is higher than the refractive index of the first curable transparent resin layer, and the refractive index of the second transparent resin layer is 1.6 or higher. According to JP2014-108541A, it is described that, when the refractive index difference between a transparent electrode pattern (preferably ITO) and the second transparent resin layer and the refractive index difference between the second transparent resin layer and the first curable transparent resin layer are set to be small, light reflection is reduced, the transparent electrode pattern becomes rarely visible, and visibility can be improved. In addition, it is described that the transfer film of JP2014-108541A is preferably used to form transparent insulating layers or transparent protective layers in electrostatic capacitance-type input devices.
JP2012-078528A describes a method for forming resin patterns having favorable developability and the like using a photosensitive composition including a resin having an acidic group at a side chain, a polymerizable compound, and a photopolymerization initiator.